Colisión
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Punto cero, a este punto ya no sabe qué es real y qué no lo es. Es momento de darle final a lo que él mismo comenzó: Tyler Durden, aunque eso implique acabar con él mismo.


**Colisión**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Chuck Palahniuk. La letra de la canción 'where is my mind' tampoco es de mi propiedad, es de Pixies.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

A este punto ya no sabes qué es real y qué no lo es, tu cabeza está a punto de colapsar y empiezas a destruir todo lo que comenzaste con tu propio alter ego.

Para acabar con Tyler, debes terminar contigo mismo.

—Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero esto es demasiado, no es lo que quiero—dices, mientras lo miras cara a cara. El arrepentimiento empieza a brotar desde tus entrañas.

Tyler, en cambio se levanta furioso de su asiento deja el cigarro a un lado y está a punto de enfrentarte otra vez, y lo hará mil veces más si es necesario.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a ese trabajo de mierda? ¿A tu casa y tu televisión de mierda? ¡Al carajo, me niego!

En ese momento pareces un niño confundido, que no entiende cómo fue que llegó al punto cero de su vida. El dolor físico ya no significa nada, golpes visibles en tu rostro, hematomas aflorando por toda tu piel, pero hay algo que te duele más que todas esas cosas y es que tu cabeza está dando vueltas y vueltas como un tiovivo.

—Esto no puede ser real—Quieres sentir, llorar y hacerte a la idea de lo que vives es una pesadilla que creaste, lo cierto es que es más real que tu propia existencia.

—Ya todo está hecho—dice Tyler molesto—, así que cállate.

Mira su reloj y termina agregando que faltan sesenta segundos para un espectáculo sin precedentes, la destrucción que planeaste sin saber que se llevaría a cabo.

—No… Puedo resolver esto, ni siquiera es real.

Algo en tu cerebro empieza a funcionar, la parte coherente comienza a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Comienzas a crearte la teoría de que si Tyler tiene una pistola y piensas en que tú tienes esa pistola serás el que la tenga entre sus manos, la cosa resulta cierta y Tyler se ve un tanto interesado.

—Qué suerte, pero eso no cambia nada.

Su tono despreocupado, el cigarrillo en su boca y la manera relajada de su torso te hace pensar que no es posible que tu otro yo sea tan tranquilo y que parezca siempre tener el control. Sin embargo empiezas a razonar cómo puedes detener tu propia pesadilla, y cómo puedes destruir a Tyler aunque sabes que hacer eso es matar una parte de ti.

Miras la pistola como si fuera el mayor de los bienes sobre el mundo, te permites admirarla y sabes que ella será la solución a todos los males, es perfecta para el fin que deseas lo único que te falta es ejecutar la acción.

—¿Por qué colocas un arma en tu cabeza?—Tyler luce por primera vez desconcertado, manea la cabeza no entendiendo que pretendes hacer.

Y por primera vez tú tienes el control y sabes lo qué harás, y eres tú, finalmente eres capaz de tomar manejo de la situación y no sentirte como un títere de tu propia mente, de la propia mierda que te fuiste creando con el pasar del tiempo. Tuvieron que pasar diversos sucesos para darte cuenta que estabas perdiendo la razón y que todo lo que creías cierto se disolvía como la grasa, así tal cual como cuando hacían los jabones.

 _Tyler Durden_ es todo lo que tú quisiste ser, o al menos eso piensas. No sabes en qué momento tú te volviste esclavo de tu propia mente, y cómo fue que él te dejó a segundo plano, ahora sabes qué hacer y colocas el arma en tu barbilla.

—No es mi cabeza Tyler, es _nuestra_ cabeza.

Con aquella última declaración estás más que dispuesto a ponerle fin a todo lo que empezaste. Tyler también está preparado para tener la última pelea contigo. Molesto, arroja su cigarro y lo aplasta, se acerca a ti como si fueras su presa.

—Interesante, ¿qué pretendes con esto, _consumista_?

Tragas saliva, tu mano sostiene el gatillo y con más fuerza colocas la pistola.

Tyler nota tu decisión y cruzado de brazos trata de convencerte de que lo que estás a punto de hacer es una tontería.

—Escucha, somos tú y yo—Mira tu rostro, pero ve en ti arrepentimiento, tus ojos sólo piden un descanso a toda la mierda provocada y Tyler quiere impedir que te dejes llevar por tu razón—, ¿amigos?

Intentará hasta el último momento de hacerte caer en razón, pero tú sabes que un hombre como Tyler nunca podría ser tu amigo, él te ha manipulado a su imagen y semejanza, es irónico pensar que él es todo lo que alguna vez quisiste ser, tiene el físico que quisieras, la actitud que tanto anhelabas.

 _Tyler Durden, Tyler Durden._ Lo que cuesta trabajo creer es que Tyler eres tú mismo.

—Tyler, quiero que me escuches muy bien.

Él te mira cual cachorro arrepentido, esta vez eres quién se para y deja por un efímero momento el arma, él cree que dirás algo más quizá un discurso sobre lo que piensas acerca de su existencia, tal vez piensa que te arrepentirás de todo y comenzarás a llorar como un bebé en brazos de su madre.

—Está bien.

Dice, no muy conforme con lo que va a pasar, él es como un niño regañado en ese momento y lo disfrutas, Tyler está bajo tu control esta vez y es algo que te excita. Ya no habrá más peleas ni luchas, todo terminara en menos de sesenta segundos.

—Tengo los ojos abiertos.

Te metes la pistola en la boca, sin arrepentimiento y sin temor jalas el gatillo. Caes por inercia y sin fuerza sueltas la pistola, la sangre cubre tu boca y te atraviesa. Tyler está desubicado, sale humo por su boca y esta vez no es ocasionado por los cigarrillos. El juego ha terminado.

Un chillido en tu oído se prolonga, es la orquesta del preludio final.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Tyler Durden cae, su cabeza está hecha mierda y expira. Ya no habrá más club de pelea, ya no más.

Ahora, realmente quieres vivir. Has despertado de tu propio coma inducido y anhelas paz, estás y te sientes vivo. El dolor llega a ti como una corriente de aire que te destruye, las heridas se abren y la sangre no deja de flotar, no sientes ya tu oído y en tu boca sientes el sabor a plomo y metal, podrías ahogarte en tu propia sangre pero esta vez sí te darías cuenta de ello.

Llegan tus hombres, y uno de ellos se sorprende al verte en tal estado. Deja caer una bolsa repleta de latas de cerveza y se acerca a ti realmente preocupado, para ti ese hombre de nombre 'n' carece de importancia, no quieres verlos, no deseas saber de ellos.

—¡Señor Durden!

Se dirigen a ti afligidos y te sugieren que deberías visitar al doctor, tu aspecto es el de un muerto viviente pero a ti ya no te importa porque jamás te has sentido tan vivo en tu vida.

—Estoy bien.

Tu voz está distorsionada, ya no estás tragando saliva sino tu propia sangre. Aquello les parece repugnante y hacen una mueca de asco, desean ayudarte pero tú ya no quieres eso, ¿llamar al doctor en una llamada de emergencia? ¿ahora cuando te sientes más real que nada?

Tú estás bien y te lo repites a ti mismo, es entonces que la otra comitiva trae a rastras a una mujer y reconoces el ruido de sus tacones —aquello perfora más tu oído— sin embargo te da gusto. Por primera vez sientes alegría de ver a Marla Singer.

—Déjenla conmigo. Nos vemos abajo.

Ellos no te reconocen, piensan que te has dado un buen viaje, no comprenden tu cambio de actitud pero eso no importa mientras sepas quién eres. Marla luce desconcertada y cuando se acerca a ti suelta un grito de horror y desconcierto, ciertamente parte de tu rostro luce desfigurado, y tu cuerpo se asemeja más a un saco de patatas pateado y polviento.

—Oh por Dios, tu cara…

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Después de todo te sientes bien que ella esté ahí regañándote y soltando insultos al aire. Ella es la parte humana que necesitas para afrontar el día a día, es la parte coherente y real que habla por ti. Mente y corazón están en armonía si aquella loca mujer de tacones altos está cerca.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No preguntes.

—¡Tienes un disparo!

Nunca la habías visto tan preocupada, su voz parece ser más dulce. Ya no está la Marla que fuma y usa un vestido usado de un dólar. Ya no es la Marla que suele soltar groserías, ni aquella mujer que tiene la filosofía de que la vida se va a terminar en cualquier instante. No. La chica que está frente a ti es como cualquier otra mujer, su instinto maternal sale a flote y en un intento torpe trata de limpiar la sangre que no ha dejado de brotar, no siente asco, sino que trata de salvarte de una posible hemorragia. Te reconforta su actitud y permites que se acerque a ti, ya no hay rencor ni enojos, solo son ustedes dos.

—¿Quién hizo esto?—Con un pañuelo te limpia, sus ojos nunca parecieron ser tan grandes.

—Yo lo hice.

—¿Te diste un tiro?

—Sí, pero estoy bien. Marla, mírame,

Le parece incrédulo y estúpido que hayas hecho aquello, nadie está bien de su mente pero lo que ella nunca sabrá es que Tyler Durden ha muerto de ti, ella no tiene que saber sobre toda la mierda que rondaba en tu cabeza antes de conocerla, ahora es un nuevo comenzar.

—Marla, estoy bien—repites, mientras tomas parte de su rostro—, créeme va a salir todo bien.

En tu cabeza sabes lo que está a punto de suceder. Una explosión, un sonido hueco se reproduce y ella salta de la impresión mira hacia la ventana y todo pasa frente a sus ojos. La canción de 'where is my mind' de Pixies suena una y otra vez en tu interior, le das 'play' y parece un bello y trágico desenlace.

Edificios desplomándose cual piezas de dominó, caen uno a uno como castillos de arena, se disuelven y partículas de polvo inundan el ambiente. Todo cae por su propio peso, tomas su mano y ella voltea a verte confundida esta vez lo hace como una mujer tímida que no sabe qué decir. La has dejado sin palabras.

—Me conociste en un momento muy extraño de mi vida.

Finalmente, se miran cara a cara, sin contemplar como el último edificio se desplaza frente a sus ojos. Marla Singer es todo lo que necesitas, ella sabe mucho mejor que un cigarrillo y una cerveza juntos.

 _"Con los pies en el aire y la cabeza en el suelo. Intenta este truco y gira, tu mente colapsará si no hay nada en ella y te preguntarás donde está mi mente… Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando"_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Recordaré este día como el primero en que hice un fic de una película. Antes que nada agradezco a todos aquellos que lean esto, si bien no es ni un poco como la película quise tratar de explicar la escena final, y me haré una promesa cada que vea la película haré un fic ya que no basta con ver la película una vez, sino se debe ver más y más veces. Yo creo que ustedes entienden, sin más me despido.

Blossom Lu es mi página en facebook por si desean saber mas novedades acerca de mí.

Saludos cordiales y recuerden que un review siempre será bien recibido para saber que les gustó o que les disgustó.


End file.
